


this, and you, are enough

by peoplecallmedumb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, mentions of romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplecallmedumb/pseuds/peoplecallmedumb
Summary: they do this every week, it’s nothing new, it could even be considered quite boring. but it’s special and it’s enough, as long as they’re together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 50





	this, and you, are enough

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 12am and i’m bored soooo  
> this is what i’m doing :P  
> ITS NOT VERY GOOD THO GWJWBW this wasn’t planned at all, i just typed whatever the fuck popped into my head lmao
> 
> but this is a very in the moment thing, so if anyone ever reads this, don’t look too much into it or it won’t make sense.   
> don’t figure out the time period or au, cause i don’t even know gwjabhava  
> but alas, enjoy :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

they did this every weekend, it was a nothing new. yet it still made two teenage boys have butterflies in their stomachs and nearly spill with excitement. it was night at malfoy manor, quite chilly with the stars painted over the sky. it was quite thrilling, what they did. sneaking out in the late hours of night was something the boys knew could get them in trouble. 

but they would do absolutely anything to spend even a few hours together, curled up under the star.

and draco couldn’t wait to watch them with the man he loved.

now, there’s a reason that the two boys had to sneak around late at night to even have a normal date. because sadly, there are people who think that certain kinds of love is an abomination.

worst of all, narcissa and lucious malfoy were one of those people.  
the kind of people who felt that it was okay to shame love that was slightly different. although it really wasn’t different at all.

it was just plain love.

and it’s not like draco planned to fall for a man, let alone the boy his father hated the most. draco even hated him, but that was before he realized that sometimes you have to look a little deeper and longer to fully appreciate and understand something.

the stars didn’t judge them though, the stars welcomed them. they shone bright over the pair of them, the light glistening over their skin as they touched in ways that would make some people blood curl.

but no one else mattered when they were together, it was just them and the stars watching over them.

once it hit eleven, the time that dracos parents are guaranteed to already be asleep, is when he unlocks his window.  
he opens the window quietly, heart pounding and smile brighter than ever. as he slowly opens the window, he also grabs his wand. with the quiet murmur of a spell, he finds himself holding a silk rope. with elegance he silently climbs down.

thank god that he insisted on having his room be on the lower levels of the manor.

as he was climbing down he had to suppress a laugh as he remembered what harry had told once. apparently he was the “spitting image” of some muggle princess story about a girl climbing down a tower.

with her *hair*  
draco thought that was absolutely ridiculous and voiced his opinion. 

“i’m not even a princess though, potter.”

“no but you are my princess.” the stupid git responded with, green eyes gleaming with playfulness.

“oh shut up, scar head!” he returned with a blush, he’d never actually admit he quite grew fond of that nickname and even liked it. but of course harry knew he secretly liked it, which is why the nickname stuck.

his memories with harry in the night were his favorite to think about it. with a smile still on his face, he let the memory fade away as he landed on the ground. 

after a quick spell to charm away the rope, he went towards the back of the manor and into the garden.

the walk was quite long, but always worth it.

once he reached the closed of part of the garden, he went towards the basket next to roses that was charmed to look like a tulip basket. 

after grabbing the basket, he walked silently to the corner of grass that they always sat at. he then opened the basket and let out its containments.  
he spread out the blanket and un-skrunk the pillows. he then sat down, looking up at the stars, and waited for his love to come.

<><><><><>

after waiting for just a few minutes, he heard the familiar rustle of leaves in the dead silence of the night.  
then a thud, then footsteps. upon hearing this, draco beamed. he got up and turned towards the fence that a certain raven haired boy always jumped.

then grey met green, and the night suddenly got a little brighter. 

“harry!” said draco, loud enough for harry to hear but not loud enough to alert or wake his parents up. after all, they charmed the whole garden to be sound proof.

“draco!” harry returned, an identical smile plastered on his face as well. 

the two boys met in the middle, running towards each other.

upon reaching harry, draco sprang his arms around harry’s neck, slightly jumping on him.  
to which harry immediately put his arms around dracos waist, holding him impossibly closer.  
“god i missed you.” said harry, breathing in the smell of draco, his nose buried in the blondes soft hair.

“oh i missed you too, it’s been a week!” draco said, hands coming around harry’s neck even tighter, his legs still wrapped around the gryffindors waist.

harry then spun them around, beaming with happiness since he could finally hold his love.  
“come on,” harry said after a moment, “let’s sit now.”

“oh are you already getting tired of holding me?” the grey eyed boy said with a snort.

“oh shut up you adorable prat.”

“hm, am i adorable or a prat?”

“both, that’s why i love you.” was his reply before he pressed his lips against dracos. 

“nngh-“ came from dracos throat, not expecting the kiss. but then only after a second did draco relax into the kiss, his arms around harry’s neck, hands buried in the raven hair.

harry softly let draco down, without breaking the kiss, hands still around dracos waist, pulling him flush against him. 

“mmmm,” draco voiced, “mmm, harry, h-harry-“ draco voiced louder when the kisses started to make their way down his throat. 

“god i can kiss you all day, princess.” harry said, mouth tracing the tenderness of dracos throat.

“hmm, i love you.” draco sighed happily.

“i love you, too.” harry returned, taking his head away from dracos neck and resting his forehead against the others. 

after a shared smile draco finally said:  
“oh come on, let’s sit.” and the two walked hand in hand towards their little blanket that had become a sanctuary for the two. 

they resumed their usual position, harry sitting down with draco between his legs, back against the raven haired boys chest, hands happily clasped together on top of dracos stomach. 

“i really have missed you.” harry said after a moment, pressing a kiss against dracos head.

“i’ve missed you too,” he said, leaning his head into harry’s lips. “i’m going mad in that house, all i ever do is school. how about you though? how have you been?”

with a sigh, harry started. “eh, i’ve been decent, not the best but i mean, i’m managing. “

“did you get here alright?”

“yes, ron’s actually out with hermione tonight, something about date night. so i didn’t have to make up some excuse.”

“hm, that’s good.”

harry hummed with agreement. eyes closed, soaking in the presence of draco. god how he wished he could always be like this with him. every night he wished that maybe, just maybe the world will start to see that they have genuine love. love that’s just as good and pure and as an other couples. 

after a moment draco voiced his thoughts.  
“i wish we could go out on dates, like granger and weasley.” 

this saddened harry immensely, he knew that dates was something draco yearned for. his prickly boyfriend was such a sap/romantic at heart. he never missed the sad smile on his face whenever they saw some muggle movie and the guy would do romantic gestures for the girl, or vise versa. he also didn’t miss the face of awe draco had on his face whenever hermione and ron’s dates were mentioned. 

“i promise one day i’ll take you out, on a real date.” harry swore into the night, the stars as his witness. 

“promise?”

“of course.” harry replied, giving a kiss to dracos cheek.  
“i’ll get you some flowers- not rose though, since they’re ‘terribly overdone’.” harry continued, mocking draco before turning serious again.  
“and then i’ll pick you up, give you the flowers and i’ll take you out. we’ll be like a normal couple, and i’ll treat you to something nice, like dinner or maybe even a drive in. then we could kiss, and kiss and kiss.” he said with a laugh.  
“it will happen though draco, i swear i’ll treat you like you deserve. and not just by sitting in a backyard on an old blanket.” 

“harry,” draco whispered, feeling extremely touched and cared for, and way to emotional for his own good.  
“harry that sounds wonderful, it would be my dream. but you know we don’t need to do that to have a good time. i enjoy these nights, any night with you is amazing. i don’t care what we do, as long as i’m with you.” he finished, leaving back into harry’s arms.

“god, i am so in love with you.” harry said before pulling draco lower so they were both laying down. harry’s arms around draco with the blondes head on his chest. a pale arm on top of his heart.

“definitely someday, but for now, this is enough. you’re enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my loves <3  
> (i didn’t spell check cause i’m lazy so sorry for any errors)


End file.
